


Who wouldn’t want a fling with a Cowboy…

by XxMarieLaufeysonxX



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Virgin Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMarieLaufeysonxX/pseuds/XxMarieLaufeysonxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had just found your boyfriend in bed with someone else. You are heart broken, when a nice cowboy (Loki) approaches you and offers to help. </p>
<p>(This is just a oneshot at this point, but a possibility of more to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wouldn’t want a fling with a Cowboy…

You couldn’t hold your tears back for much longer. 

Your heart felt like it was just smashed into a million pieces. 

You had just found out that the man you loved, the man you thought you could spend forever with has been cheating on you for months now. 

You were too distraught to drive, so you ran. 

You ran and ran until you just couldn’t take it anymore.

You feel to your knees and started to cry. 

You stayed like that for a couple minutes, not knowing what else to do. 

You then you heard a faint clicking sound getting louder and louder. 

You look up and saw a black horse, and a man with a black cowboy hat riding him.

The sun blocked his face, but you think you can see longer black hair. 

“Are you ok” He said. His voice tickling your eardrums. 

You wipe some tears away “Not really, I caught my boyfriend in bed with someone else… I was living with him, I now have nowhere to go.” 

The man then jumped down from his horse and kneeled down beside you. 

His face looked like it was carved by angels. He had beautiful green eyes, shoulder length black hair, and a nice lean not to muscular body. 

“My name is Loki, this maybe weird but I do have a spare bedroom you could stay the night there. I hate to see a beautiful girl as yourself sleeping on the street, or forced to go back to that asswhole.” 

You blushed slightly at his kind words.

“My name is y/n, and if it’s no trouble I’d love to take you up on that offer.” 

He smiled a beautiful smile then helped you stand up. 

“You have a beautiful horse here” you said trying not to stare at him. 

“Her names Lilly” He said petting her mane. 

“Can I pet her?” you asked 

“Sure go ahead”

You lightly pet Lilly’s mane and smile as she responses. 

“She likes you.” Loki said smiling “You ever ride before?” 

“Not since I was a child, my ex was terrified of horses so he never took me.” 

He laughed under his breath “Ha scared of horses that is no man.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Ok so y/n how about we head back to my place and I’ll make you some dinner.” 

“Sounds great.” you say smiling.

Loki then got back up on Lilly and held out his hand. 

You were a bit scared but you took his hand and slid on the horse behind him. 

You felt a bit awkward, but you had to wrap your arms around him to stay on. 

You saw his face slightly fade to a reddish color, and you couldn’t help but smile. 

You just meet this man, but you felt as if you knew him your entire life. 

It was an enjoyable trail ride back to his house. 

He lived in a small log cabin house in the center of the woods. He had a black barn to the left of the cabin that you guested was for Lilly. 

“Your house is so pretty” you said as he approached the barn. 

“Thanks I built it myself” He smiled then stopped Lilly so he could get off. 

You loosened your arms from around him and he jumped off. 

You look down at him and he held out his hand again, but you hesitated. 

“Come on I’ll catch you if you fall.” He said smiling. 

You went to slide off of Lilly but your foot got caught. 

You got it lose but you felt yourself falling. 

You closed your eyes afraid of hitting the ground and looking like an idiot in front of him.

But to your surprise you didn’t feel the ground. 

You open your eyes and realize that Loki had caught you bridal style. 

You felt your face heat up as you stared into his eyes.

You saw his face turn a nice shade of red as well before he laughed and set you down. 

“I said I’d catch you.” 

You smile “Thank you Loki.” You lean over and place a light kiss on his cheek.

He blushed. 

“I am going to take Lilly inside and make sure she has water, here are the cabin keys go ahead inside and make yourself comfortable.” He handed you a set of keys and you walked over towards his cabin. 

You unlocked the door and was in awe. 

He had beautiful marble floors, a black wooden dining room table, an all leather black couch and matching rocking chairs, and a beautiful shiny solid black kitchen.

His Cabin was so elegant it was hard to believe a bachelor lived there. 

You went over and sat on his leather couch and sighed. 

Loki walked in a while later. “You like...” 

You smiled “Yes your cabin is amazing, I love it!” 

“Thanks” he said placing a hand on your shoulder. “So what do you want for dinner?” 

“Surprise me, and maybe I’ll kiss the cook.”

He laughed. “I’ll go get started then.” 

You watched him walk to the kitchen and start to cook a nice little dinner. 

You found yourself getting comfortable around him, enough to get somewhat turned on. 

You close your eyes and allowed yourself to relax as he cooked. 

You didn’t sleep, just a slight nap to rest your eyes before the smell woke you up. 

You opened your eyes and saw Loki placing full plates of food on the table, along with candles, and two glasses of wine. 

You went to get up but he stopped you. 

“No, not yet.” 

You smiled as he fumbled around then brought out a bundle of roses. 

He walked them over to you. “May you join me for dinner beautiful?” he said handing you the roses.

You stood up and accepted. “I will gladly join you for dinner.” 

He took your hand and placed a light kiss on it, then led you to the table. 

The food looked excellent and it even included (Your favorite food). 

He pulled out a chair for you and you sat down. 

You were both all smiles as you ate your dinner. 

Once your plates were empty you started sipping on the wine. 

“So Loki, when did you start riding horses?”

He started to clean up leaving only the wine out as he answered you.

“I was about ten, it was my duty to learn.” 

“Your duty?” 

He sighed almost like he shouldn’t have said that. 

“Yes, I live in my brother’s shadow I was always trying to one up him as a child. I never succeeded though, I question if my parents even wanted me, if I was a mistake.” 

You got up and stood beside him placing your hand to his cheek. “You’re not a mistake Loki…” 

He smiled then leaned into your hand a bit. “Thank you I feel like you truly mean that.” 

“I do mean that and I mean this.” Before he had the time to ask what you captured his lips for a kiss.

He seemed hesitant like shocked at first, but then kissed you back with a slight intensity. 

The kiss broke and you laughed slightly. “I said I’d kiss the cook.” 

He smiled then captured your lips in another kiss. 

You let your hands roam over his body as his did the same. 

He inched near your chest then stopped with slight hesitation. 

You saw a faint blush on his cheeks as he broke the kiss and nervously glanced away. 

“Loki..” You said placing his hand on his face and moving it back to look at you. 

“Haven’t you ever done this before?”

His blush grew deeper. “No I’ve never found anyone that preferred me over my brother.” 

You hesitated. “So you’re a virgin..."

He nodded.

"Loki do you want this to continue to the bedroom? It’s up to you I don’t want you to do something you aren't ready for with someone you barely know.” 

“I feel close to you y/n, I want to continue…” 

“Are you sure I feel like I am not worthy to be your first…” 

“I am definitely sure, I hope I can pleasure you the way you deserve.” 

And with that he captured your lips in a kiss, and there was no stopping it from there. 

You felt his hands slowly slide up your shirt, as you couldn’t help but grind against his hardening member growing in his pants. 

He groaned against your lips, you knew he wouldn’t last long his first time so you want to make sure he gets a full experience. 

You lowered your hands and slowly undid his zipper. 

He broke the kiss and lightly groaned at your touch. 

You lowered yourself to your knees and released his member from his pants. 

You admired his size as you slowly run your fingers along his shaft watching his face as you do so. 

He groaned again, only fueling your fire. 

You slowly took him in your mouth and ran your tongue along his shaft as you slid him in and out of your mouth. 

The look of pleasure on his face really turned you on as you continued. 

You knew it wouldn’t be long, when you felt his member throbbing. 

You kept sucking him until you felt him climax in your mouth. 

You quickly swallowed his cum and continued to suck his dick until he got hard again. 

Once he was ready to go again. You rose from your knees and you felt him grab you. 

He forcibly kissed you and you felt yourself go into a daze. 

Before you knew it you were naked and he had you pinned on his bed. 

“Oh did your animal instincts kick in Loki” 

He smirked then started kissing your neck.

“It’s magic.” He said in-between kisses. 

You moaned not caring what he said at that point. 

You found yourself lowering your hand to pleasure yourself, but he stopped you. 

“Sooooo” He slid his own hand down and gently slid his fingers over your sensitive area. “I see your ready.” 

You moan and nod.

“Yes, and if you take too long I am going to ride you myself.”

He laughed as he slowly slid a finger inside you. “No need for that my dear, I was merely testing the waters.” 

He then pulled his fingers away and lined himself up with your opening. 

You reached down and helped him a bit as he slid in, then his instinct kicked in. 

“You feel fuckin amazing.” He said as he captured your lips. 

He then started thrusting at a good steady pace. 

He managed to keep hitting your g spot making you easily scream. 

Once he realized he was hitting that spot he speed up, only making you scream louder. 

You felt yourself building up, and you moaned his name as you felt yourself tighten and release around him. 

The sensation of you coming caused him to as well like an explosion, you felt his warm seed fill you. 

He then slowly slid out and pulled you to his chest catching his breath. 

“So how was your first time?” you ask tracing the lines of his abs trying to catch your breath as well. 

“I hope I was to your satisfactory…” 

You lean up and lightly kiss his lips “You were amazing.” 

You then laid your head on his chest and slowly started to drift to sleep. 

You faintly hear his response. 

“Well they don’t call me a God for nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to writing more for this as well if you guys like it. I have ideas to continue it but probably not until I finish my Black Rose fic. But I think it would be cool to write more for this. Considering its before Avengers and I could play with that storyline a bit.


End file.
